


my dearest love.

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Series: Valentine’s 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Memories, Military, Navy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: A squared envelope fell at her feet. Rey bent down to pick it up and turned the envelope over as she stood back up. Her heart immediately quickened at the sight of her name written in Ben’s handwriting.Or, a series of love letters, emails, and other moments shared between Ben and Rey throughout the different stages of their lives.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Valentine’s 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	my dearest love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: love letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this was originally written for a Valentine’s prompt I chose, but now this has gotten away from me. There will be at least three more chapters coming. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon when Rey stopped by her mailbox to check the mail. She grabbed the stack envelopes from the black box and got back in the car. A few moments later, she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and made her way up the stairs to the third story apartment. 

As she got inside, she began to go through her mail. A squared envelope fell at her feet. Rey bent down to pick it up and turned the envelope over as she stood back up. Her heart immediately quickened at the sight of her name written in Ben’s handwriting. It had been over two months since she heard from him. She quickly sat down on the living room couch. Her fingers were shaking as she opened the letter, then she began to read it. 

_My dearest love,_

_Two years ago today was the first time that I saw you, and I remember like it was yesterday. We were both at a party my captain’s wife was hosting. I was getting a drink with my friends and talking away as I glanced around the room. My eyes spotted you across the room, sitting at a table with the people we now call our friends, and my heart felt a warm rush. You were wearing a red dress, your brown hair was pinned up, and your mother’s earrings dangled from your ears. When you kicked your head back in laughter and a smile formed on your ruby lips, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the room, and I needed to get to know you._

_Poe tried to get my attention countless times, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. He asked me if I was all right, and I turned to him and said, “I think I just fell in love with the gorgeous brunette over there at the table.” He asked which one, because there were two, though I wasn’t aware of it. I told him the one wearing red. I won’t tell you what he said next, but I knew I had to make my move fast. I worked up the courage to walk your way, but I was at a loss for words when I reached you. You smiled that lovely smile of yours and said hi. It took me a minute to say hi back, then I asked you if you wanted to dance. I was so nervous when you said yes. That night changed my life. I knew you were the woman I was going to marry once you were in my arms while we danced._

_Rey, not a day goes by that I don’t think of you. I love you so, so much. It pains me that I can’t be with you today._

_If I planned this letter right, you should be receiving this on the day we met, or it should be close to Valentine’s Day. I wish I could say more to you right now, but I only had time to tell you this. Know that I am safe. There’s only a few more months left of this deployment, then I will be back home. We’ll be married in the summer, and we’ll have the greatest honeymoon. I’ll still go along with a cruise; whatever you want._

_I love you, sweetheart._

_Forever yours,_

_Ben_

Tears of happiness and love filled Rey’s eyes as she finished the letter. She missed Ben so much, but it warmed her heart reading his sweet words. She, too, remembered that night he described, and she smiled at the memory. 

Ben was dressed in his sailor uniform, and he was definitely shy and nervous when he approached her. The two drinks in her system made her braver than usual, and she broke the ice. She enjoyed the way they danced together, and she didn’t let him go for the rest of the evening. That night and the following day after changed her life in more ways than she could count. 

Rey twirled her engagement ring around her finger, then she hugged the letter to her chest. She couldn’t wait for Ben to return home and become his wife.


End file.
